Pokémon Thanksgiving '04
by Rita21
Summary: Ash, Misty and Brock through a small thanksgiving dinner for the year 2004. They have a few guests and have lot of fun...


Pokémon Thanksgiving Dinner '04

Summary: Ash, Misty and Brock share a Thanksgiving Dinner together with their Pokémon. But they're making the dinner… What will happen this year at this unforgettable holiday dinner?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokémon or their owners or… the show. I am just borrowing them for a while.

A/N: Happy Thanksgiving y'all!

Misty and Brock were outside picking tomatoes to make the sauce for Brocks infamous spaghetti chunk rolls, while Ash was inside supposedly cleaning the turkey.

"(Just stick your hand inside and pull whatever you find, out!)" said the little Pikachu. After a few hours of this, Pikachu was starting to get tired of Ash's childish behavior. So he decided, with him having a genius mind, to tell the other Pokémon a little story…

"(Ok kids, gather 'round for a traditional story)" Pikachu said, sitting his small self into the large chair Ash's grandmother used to sit in before she…died. "(Now, not too long ago, in this house, there was a boy who used to catch Pokémon. He would take his Pokémon out training in the backyard, feed them, take care of them and be as kind and sweet in the heart as he could. So everyone thought. He was really an evil boy, he would treat the Pokémon with the most disrespect and let them starve overnight with no one to help them)" Pikachu said grinning.  
"(What happened next Pikachu?)" Togepi asked.

"(What happened next is something horrible. The boy would soon learn what the word torture meant, and he would teach his Pokémon with example, he would take them down to the basement and one by one he would kill them!)" Pikachu said in a deep voice.

"(What did the boy look like?)" Bulbasaur asked

"(He was ugly and had no heart, not literally, but he would not care for his Pokémon. He would wear the same clothes over and over again. The ugly blue jeans and the black soulless shirt inside a blue jacket…)" Pikachu stopped as Ash walked in. "(And he's standing right there!)" Pikachu said pointing to Ash as all the Pokémon vine whipped, and quick attacked him.

"AHH! PIKACHU!!!" Ash screamed.

After healing his wounds, Ash went into the kitchen to continue his theory of the turkey.

"This turkey is just trying to make me not make this dinner because it thinks I will fail. I will prove you wrong evil turkey!" Ash said to himself as Misty and Brock stared at him. (A/N: I bet your wondering how Brock can stare with no eyes… I'll just leave you guessing.) "Um…hehe" Ash said with a sweat drop.

"Ash, it's already almost 5PM, when are you going to finish cleaning that turkey?" Misty asked washing the tomatoes.

"Don't worry Misty, I'm sure Ash wont have a problem when you two get together." Brock said winking.

"Do you have something in your eye?" Misty said as Pikachu came in with a wine glass and bottle.

"(Is that turkey done yet?)" Pikachu said pouring himself a glass. "(I'm getting hungry and I think KFC closes in a few minutes. Hey Misty, if your not busy, how bout a back massage?)"

"No way, I've gotta get these baked potatoes ready. And plus we didn't even set the table yet!" Misty said sitting down taking a rest. "Pikachu why don't you be help and set the table while we finish the dinner?"

"(No way hun, that's not how this Pikachu works.)" Pikachu said taking another drink. "(Maybe after a few rubs I'll think about it.)" He said winking.

"Well then I guess we'll have no table set." Misty said stirring something green.

"Ok, I'm going in!!" Ash said closing his eyes and sticking his hand in the turkeys…

"Great now when the Turkeys done, we don't really have anything to worry about." Brock said. "Ok now, I think everything's ready to go into the oven now."

"Ok, now that everything's being cooked, we can set the table and get the good china." Misty said spreading a sheet on the table.

"(What moron let you three in the kitchen? I mean, you guys are like 12, to how old? I would never let anyone in my kitchen even if it were my own mother.)" Pikachu said sipping more wine.

"Do you even have a kitchen? Do you even have a house? Where do you go at night?" Ash asked.

**THE NIGHT BEFORE…**

"(Hey babe)" Pikachu said as a girl Pikachu climbed onto him wearing a thong. "(Ah, how's it going Benny?)"

"(It's good, it's good.)" a Mobster looking Charizard said lighting a cigarette. "( Have you gotten the money yet?)"

"(Well no sir, but I have a feeling you'll get it very soon…)" Pikachu said as they both began laughing.

**BACK AT HOME…**

"( I just hang around…)" Pikachu said.

"Sure…" Ash said. "Misty, where are all the other Pokémon?"

"Uh… They're around here somewhere…" She said.

**OUTSIDE…**

"(Bulbasaur, do you think that Pikachu was telling the truth about the boy?)" Togepi asked.

"(No way man, when have we ever believed Pikachu?)" Bulbasaur said as they ate some grass.

"(But, Ash, well he kinda is mean to us…)"

"(You're right but he would never…)" The two Pokémon looked at each other.

"(AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!) They yelled jumping the fence and running for their lives.

**BACK INSIDE…**

"They're probably outside playing dinosaur or something" Misty said as they laid the plates and eating utensils down. Just then, the doorbell rang, and Misty opened the door.

"Hey there!" said the old man.

"Professor Oak! What a surprise! Oh and you've brought Gary too!" Misty said.

"Yeah, is that turkey done yet? I smell it." Gary said, sniffing around like a dog.

"Gary?! What're you doing here?!" Ash said, with his hands high on his hips, while wearing an apron, which happen to be pink.

"Well Ashy boy, I decided since you're the master chef in the family, then I'd come to your house for dinner this year!" Gary said.

At this Pikachu started laughing hysterically…it might have been the wine though… Everyone stared at the Pokémon.

"What's going on in your head?" Ash asked his Pokémon suspiciously.

**IN PIKACHU'S HEAD…**

"(dizzy Woah… Ash looks …hot)"

**OUTSIDE PIKACHU'S HEAD**

"Pikachu? Are you ok?" Misty asked as the Pokémon started swaying side-to-side and winking at Ash, which made it seem like his eye was twitching.

"Well Professor Oak, the turkey dinner is almost ready, just an hour left. Hope you don't mind." Misty said as they all entered the living room.

"Not at all Misty. Gary, would you be kind and go in and see if there is any help needed?" Professor Oak said, sitting in a chair.

"Fine," Gary said entering the kitchen "Hey Ashy boy, how's that turkey coming?"

"It's coming along just fine!!" Ash said.

"Ya know, I was the greater chef in the family, before you came along." Gary said smiling.

"smiles Really? You couldn't even talk before I came along" Ash said.

"Well… what I meant was…"

"Ash, where are Togepi and Bulbasaur?" Misty asked

"They're outside aren't they?" Ash replied.

"…NO! I looked!" Misty said before they both ran outside and saw both Togepi and Bulbasaur's toys on the floor.

After about an hour of searching, Ash, Misty, and the others returned home. They sat down and began taking baths and getting ready for the dinner. While Ash was struggling with his clip on tie, Misty sat in the room putting her makeup on, when the doorbell rang.

"Ash, can you get that!!" she yelled taking the curlers out of her hair. After no reply, she got up and headed downstairs. When she opened the door, she was surprised to see 3 familiar faces. "Team Rocket?!?!" she said with her mouth dropping down.

"Hello friend! We've come for the Thanksgiving dinner!" James said as they all smiled back.

"Team Rocket, you're not going to trick us into letting you in so you can steal our Pokémon." Misty said.

"Jeesh, can't some long time enemies come in for a traditional holiday?" Jesse said.

"Well, we kind of have known each other for a while, and I guess we'll probably kick your ass anyway if you try to capture our Pokémon… Alright then… come on in!" Misty said. Team Rocket wasn't really trying to steal the Pokémon after all, seeing that they had been trying to steal all their Pokémon for years now, the least they could do is show up for a dinner to show they wont stop. They all headed towards the living room and sat as ash came down to the living room to see their enemies eating his favorite chocolate chip cookies.

"Misty, can you come here fer a minute?" he said smiling largely.

"What the matter Ash?" Misty asked as he pulled her towards the hall.

"What the hell is Team Rocket doing?!?!" he replied.

"Ash, get a grip, they've been trying to capture our Pokémon for years now, and they havent really succeeded. So I thought we are really kind of friends, I mean we know more of them then we know of the people we are friends with." Misty said grabbing his arm. "Come on, just try to be nice, eh?"

"Uh, well… hey there… Jesse, James, Meowth…" Ash said nodding towards them.

**ONE HOUR LATER…**

After they were all ready for dinner, Misty went into the kitchen to find that there were no beverages in the fridge.

"Ash! Would you go out and get some soda and wine for us? It seems Pikachu got a little thirsty…" Misty said pointing to the garbage can filled with wine and beer bottles.

"Sure…" Ash said putting on his shoes.

"Hey, and why don't you take Gary and James along with you? I'm sure you three will have much to talk about." She said checking the turkey.

"grr… Gary, James, be as kind to come along with me on this adventure to the grocery store to buy a few bottles of wine and soda. I am sure we will have the most of fun and pleasure." Ash said sarcastically.

"Ash, please be as kind to never mention the word pleasure and our names again in one sentence." Gary said, as he and Ash gave a little laugh.

"I don't get it." James said. At this, Ash and Gary both broke out into a loud burst of laughter as they all headed towards the car (A/N: James will be driving since both Gary and Ash aren't old enough.).

"Hey James, what kind of CDs do you have?" Gary said flipping through the glove compartment.

"Uh, nothing much just a few songs…" James said as he turned red. Gary put a CD into the player and out came the melody of… Britney Spears. Both Ash and Gary stared at the CD player then turned their heads towards each other, then towards James. They continued to stare until James parked up into the supermarket and turned the engine off.

"Well, that was… interesting…" Ash said as he and Gary nodded.

"I wonder where the sodas are.. And the wine… do you think they sell it here? I think we might have to go to the liquor store." Gary said.

"Maybe I don't think they sell it here. But I do know where the sodas are they're in aisle 7 next to the ice cream. You know, they don't sell regular ice cream, they sell the special kind that after you break up with your lover it heals you and it has all the sugar you need so you can forget about him and wonder how much sugar they actually…" James stopped as he realized that Ash and Gary stopped way behind him and were still staring even though he was all the way across the aisle.

"Uhh, there is the soda… we'll ring it up… you just… go start up the car." Ash said as they walked away with the soda.

After that awkward situation, they all got into the car and headed toward the liquor store. They came upon a tough looking lady with a tattoo on both shoulders and a cigarette in her mouth.

"Hey babe, how about slipping us a few kegs?" Gary said leaning against the counter.

"Dude, you must be 21 or over to get a beer, so don't even ask for a keg." she said.

"But I am 21 and over." Gary said

"Lets see some ID then." She said taking out a scanner.

"Right here ma'am." Gary said handing her over a fake ID.

"Dude, its fake. Please leave before I call the cops for fraud and sexual harassment" she said, cutting up the card.

"Hey!!" Gary said before getting pushed away by James.

"Hello ma'am I am the age of 21 and over, and here is my ID card. Scan it all you want because you wont find anything of fake inside of it." James said smiling. The lady took the card and scanned it, then handed it back. She then took out a large book with many varieties of beer inside.

"Pick one sir, we have many beers and also kegs of different sizes." the lady said.

After _that _awkward situation, they arrived back home and sat down at the table, when he heard a scream. "ah" it went. But it wasn't that sarcastically said.

"Misty?! Are you ok?" Ash said.

"Our turkey is… is… is… GONE!!" she said staring at the empty pot.

"… I think I have a feeling about who took it…" Ash said turning towards the stairs. "PIKACHU!!!!!!!"

Didja like it? Hope ya did. Again… Happy Thanksgiving!!!!!


End file.
